Sahmad
Sahmad is an Agori outcast living on Spherus Magna. Biography Sahmad was a member of the Iron Tribe of Spherus Magna prior to [[The Shattering|''"The Shattering"]], and was in love with a female Agori of his tribe. Around 103,000 years ago, his tribe was decimated by a mysterious plague which caused the victims to stop dreaming and be driven to madness. Sahmad was immune to the disease and as a consequence was unafflicted, and banded together with other survivors to hide from their deranged tribesman who forcibly demanded to know how they were immune. After the affected had eventually perished, they emerged from hiding, and changed their armor color in an attempt to disguise themselves. Their ruse failed, and he and the other Iron Tribe survivors were shunned by the other tribes for fear of carrying the disease. Following ''"The Shattering", Sahmad was left stranded on Bara Magna, where he took up residence in the Wastelands, all the while developing an increasing hatred for other Agori. He found a Baranus chariot and began using it for himself, living as a bandit in the wastelands. A year ago, the Skrall moved into Roxtus, claiming the northern territories that Sahmad resided in. In order to avoid a total conflict with the Skrall, he became a slaver. The nature of his occupation brought him in conflict with the Bone Hunter Fero on many occasions. He was known to occasionally stay in Roxtus while the Skrall occupied it, doing business with the Rock Tribe by selling them captured Agori. Sahmad would occasionally offer the villages a chance to reclaim the Agori he kidnapped from them, and would combat Glatorian by himself. He piloted the Baranus V7 chariot, pulled by a Spikit, and his presence in the arena was despised. In the wake of the Battle of Roxtus, and the defeat of the Skrall, Sahmad attempted an attack on the newly formed Agori Mega-Village on his Baranus V7. Ackar and Kiina fought him in order to defend the city, using their new Elemental Powers. Undeterred, Sahmad continued his assault, but was eventually defeated. The two Glatorian warned the slaver that his ways would no longer be tolerated before letting him go. Sahmad saw the coming of Teridax and his fight with Mata Nui but ignored it, instead concentrating on finding the cause of the plague. He began a journey north, in the hopes of discovering some evidence of someone that initiated the plague. After waking up from a dream in which the Iron Tribe members all disappeared, the Agori spotted Telluris, who was lamenting the destruction of his vehicle. Though Sahmad regarded the Skopio XV-1 with contempt, he knew he could use Telluris' help and wished to help one of the few remaining members of the Iron Tribe, leading him to convince the Iron warrior to accompany him on his journey. While traveling, the two came across a mysterious snake, which began speaking to them. Remembering something he had heard from fleeing Rock Agori, Sahmad identified the snake as Metus, a former Ice Agori. The snake told Sahmad that he could no longer dream, and Sahmad realized that the plague had resurfaced. After the battle between the two titans ended, and Spherus Magna became reformed, the three retraced Metus' path into the Black Spike Mountains, where Sahmad found an abnormal marking in the ground. They began looking for more markings like it but stopped when Telluris went missing. Sahmad discovered the source of his disappearance when a large red tentacle emerged from the soil and dragged Metus underground. Sahmad fired on the spot the tentacle came from with his Thornax Launcher, but it had since disappeared. He then decided to let himself be taken under and follow his companions. Three tentacles then emerged, and pulled him into the earth. Sahmad awoke in a healing chamber, where a female Water Agori informed him of the death of Metus and the disappearance of Telluris, as well as events Sahmad had not witnessed. An older Kiina approached him, and revealed that Sahmad had been sleeping for 750 years. Sahmad refused to believe her, and spotted an Agori of his tribe, and began following it. Upon discovering the Agori to be his lover, who was killed by the plague, he briefly began believing in the reality. She killed him with a Thornax Launcher, and he again awoke in a healing chamber, filled with Iron Agori. The Agori spoke to him in unison, and informed him that he had failed a test. Sahmad angrily demanded that his host to stop speaking through illusions, and the Iron Agori members were revealed to be Sisters of the Skrall. The being responsible began appearing in the room, manifesting as a radiant light, informing Sahmad that it existed before the Great Beings, although it was their unique response to its' attempts to feast on their dreams that drove it underground. The Dreaming Plague was caused by the entity feeding on the Iron Tribe dreams, and that had satisfied its' hunger for years. The being also revealed that it gave the Sisters of the Skrall their psionic powers and now could control them. Telluris and a newly transformed Agori Metus arrived in the room, and though Sahmad was briefly skeptical, not knowing why Metus was an Agori again, he went with them to escape the creature. The three ran through a tunnel, and saw light coming from the end. Believing it to be sunlight, they finally made it to surface, only to discover that the light they had seen was the creature, no longer forced to stay underground. The entity, which revealed its' name to be Annona, began moving to a new location to feed. Sahmad, not wanting to let what happened to his tribe happen to anyone else, tricked Telluris into chasing down Annona, and successfully convinced a reluctant Metus to join them. The entity teleported to the shores of Aqua Magna, and the three were able to follow her. They scaled cliff walls to reach a fortress, Annona's intended target. There they witnessed the Skakdi fighting illusions, recognizing it to be the work of Annona. However, the Skakdi Fusion arrived soon after, and began fighting Annona. Abilities & Traits Sahmad is feared by other Agori, and he holds a deep resentment for them as a result of their dislike. Sahmad's hatred for all non-Iron Agori is due to the fact that none of them helped him or his friends during the Dreaming Plague. He is not afraid of the Cealians, and is willing to fight them by himself. Sahmad has also changed his armor color using minerals in an attempt to disguise himself as a member of a different tribe. He also feels some responsibility for the few surviving members of the Iron Tribe. Tools Sahmad wields a bladed weapon with a Thornax Launcher attached to it. He also carries a whip, in order to keep the Spikit in line. Vehicle Sahmad rides the chariot Baranus V7, which is pulled by a Spikit. Appearances *''Comic 5: Valley of Fear'' (First Appearance) *''Sahmad's Tale'' *''BIONICLE: Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna'' (Mentioned Only) See Also *Gallery:Agori Category:Agori Category:Iron Tribe